Yo odio a esa chica
by A. J. Ficker
Summary: Alice y Bella no se llevan PARA NADA bien. Cuando Bella se vuelve novia del hermano de Alice, chispas saltan, y no precisamente de atracción. ¿Qué pasará cuándo ellos tres y otros amigos terminen viviendo en una pensión para poder pagar la universidad? ¿La pelinegra y la castaña lograrán vivir juntas o el pánico hará acto de aparición? Todos Humanos. OoC.


Yo odio a esa chica

Summary: Alice y Bella no se llevan PARA NADA bien. Cuando Bella se vuelve novia del hermano de Alice, chispas saltan, y no precisamente de atracción. ¿Qué pasará cuándo ellos tres y otros amigos terminen viviendo en una pensión para poder pagar la universidad? ¿La pelinegra y la castaña lograrán vivir juntas o el pánico hará acto de aparición? Esto definitivamente será divertido... Todos Humanos.

Capítulo 1: Alice vs. Bella

**Alice**

Isabella Swan era detestable. No, detestable no, completamente tonta y sin cerebro. No le bastaba tener a Jasper Hale – el chico más guapo del instituto – babeando por ella, no, ella tenía que, de alguna forma, vengarse de mí y hacérse novia de mi hermano. ¡Maldita! Como la odio. Incluso tiene a Esme – mi madre – comiendo de su mano. ¡Si ellos supieran que sólo finge…!

Unos nudillos tocaron con una calma infinita la puerta de mi cuarto. Bufé.

Ese debe ser Edward, pensé suspirando. Me paré, abrí, y no, definitivamente no era Edward, era esa….

**Bella**

Odiaba a Alice Cullen con toda mi alma. Ella era una creída, además de que tenía toda la atención de Edward por ser su hermana menor. Ahhh, Edward, aún no podía creer que me había pedido ser su novia. Esa fue la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado. Digo, yo sabía que era bonita, pero creí que nunca se fijaría en mí, ya que era el más popular, ¡pero lo hizo! Y ahora tengo un plan, pondré a Ed en contra de Alice y aparte recibiré muchos besos y abrazos de él por hacerle abrir los ojos y que viera lo zorra que es su hermana "menor".

Ya lo tenía planeado.

Ese día Edward me llevó a su casa, quería presentarme a Esme, su madre. Ella era muy linda, ¡incluso preparó pastel!

Todo iba muy bien hasta que…

—Edward, ¿por qué no vas por tu hermana para que conozca a Isabella?

Ed no sabía que Alice y yo nos odiábamos, así que asintió contento y se paró de la mesa. Yo le tomé la mano y lo miré inocentemente a través de mis pestañas, se me quedó mirando como idiota y sonreí.

—No te molestes, Edward, yo voy si tú quieres, claro.

Me miró curioso.

— Es el primer cuarto subiendo las escaleras—dijo confundido. Asentí y comencé a caminar, cuando toqué su puerta ella me abrió, vi como su cara pasaba de sorpresa a furia.

—Esme dice que bajes a comer. —comenté como si nada. Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y por qué te haría caso a ti?—preguntó furibunda. La miré inocentemente y batí las pestañas, haciéndome la confundida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? Yo sólo estoy tratando de ser amable.

Ella rió sarcásticamente.

—Sí, claro, tú amable, cómo no—después me miró amenzadoramente—. Sé lo que te traes entre manos, Swan, y no te dejaré cumplirlo.

—No estés tan segura, Cullen. Apuesto a que tu hermano no le gustaría saber que me estás molestando.

Ella me miró enojada.

— ¡No te atrevas a meter a Edward en esto, maldita zorra!

En ese momento Edward iba subiendo las escaleras, y escuchó perfectamente la forma en la que Alice me llamó.

La miró enojado.

—Alice Cullen, no te permito que le hables a Bella de esa forma. Tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria.

Yo lo miré con falsas lágrimas entre los ojos.

—Yo… no sabía que tu hermana me odiaba de esa forma, Edward. Tal vez no debería haber venido.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con él pisándome los talones y pidiendo disculpas de parte de Alice sonreí un poco.

_Ya comenzó tu infierno, Alice Cullen._

Alice: 0

Bella: 1

Esto era la gloria.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia es un poco OoC, pero no es algo muy cliché, ¿verdad?**

**Es mi primer fic, así que comenten para que no se me parta el corazón xD (Chantaje).**

**No importa que no pongan mucho, con un "Yo estuve aquí" o un "Me gusta" es suficiente ;)**

**Saludos**

**Arumy.**


End file.
